The Little Blessing
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: One should really be careful while around magic koopas. When Mr. L receives some shocking news, he has to figure out how to cope with it. Luckily he has everybody in castle Bleck to help him. Mpreg. No yaoi, gift for Luigisgirlfriend. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Because I said I'd do it. And I did kind of want to do it. Help would be appreciated, as I have no idea where this stories going yet. Anyway, enjoy!**

Mr. L moaned a little, brushing his teeth violently, trying to get the foul taste out of his mouth. He had just spent his entire morning in the bathroom, and trust me, it wasn't very pleasant.

" Hey L. "

Huh... that sounded like Mimi.

" How long are you planing to be, huh? "

The mechanic spat the minty foam from his mouth and sighed.

" Have some sympathy, kid. "

He called back.

" I think I've come down with the flu or something. "

This quickly got the shapeshifter to shut up. Finally Mr. L opened the door to find Mimi looking at him with watery eyes. Oh shoot... maybe L should've just kept his mouth shut. He forgot it was MIMI he was talking to when he said that.

" Oh L I'm sorry! "

The girl cried.

" I didn't know! Are you alright?! Do you want me to get Nastasia?! Or perhaps the count! "

Immediately the minions silver eyes widened at the mention of the count.

" No, no, no, no, no, no! "

He yelped, waving his hands in front of him to exaggerate his point.

" Please don't tell the count! "

" Don't tell the count what, asked count Bleck? "

The two both jumped in surprise and turned to face the count himself and Nastasia. Mr. L gulped and turned to Mimi, pleading her not to tell. However she merely frowned and ran up to the count.

" L's not feeling good! "

Nastasia looked at him in concern.

" Really? "

Mr. L frowned and looked down. Rats. He was caught. Slowly, he nodded. The secretary lightly placed a hand on his forehead, eyes narrowing in concern.

" You... don't have a fever... "

She murmured to him.

" Maybe we should take you to a doctor. "

Immediately L's eyes widened and he pulled away from the group.

" NO! "

He yelped.

" Doctors mean needles and needles mean pain and pain equals not good! "

Mimi giggled at L's childish behavior. Although she quickly regained her serious attitude.

" But L- "

" NO! "

Before anyone could say anything else, Mr. L took off running for his room. But before he could make it, he ran right into Dimentio, sending the two to the ground. Dimentio growled, his arm pinned between the two's stomachs. It was then he could feel the current condition of Mr. L. Immediately his eyes widened and he teleported back to his feet. L couldn't help but look a little more concerned at the jester before getting to his feet.

" W-what's with you? "

" L... "

Oh man... how was Dimentio going to explain this without it sounding overly shocking or dramatic?

" you're... pregnant... "

**Omg! Omg! Omg! Heheh... I'm good. Anyway, just for the record, I'm typing this for the author "Luigisgirlfriend". She is an amazing author, and you should really read her fanfics. So LGF, I hope you enjoy this! ;)**


	2. Dealing with the news

**Eee! I love the review! You've motivated me to post faster! I'm glad you like it! XD**

Mr. L just stood there, an actually pretty hilarious look of shock plastered on his face. His ears were buzzing, he didn't know what to think. Or say. Or do. HOW could HE be PREGNANT?!

Dimentio blinked, looking closer at the others face, trying to see if he was still alive. Looking down the stairs, he saw that the others heard as well. The way he knew? They all looked like they'd seen a ghost. He slowly turned back to L, waving a hand in front of his face.

" Um... L? "

Suddenly the mechanic dropped dramatically to his knees and began to scream.

" Ah! "

Dimentio yelped, backing up a bit, while the others ran away.

" L! Please calm down! "

Luckily Mr. L did stop screaming, but instead broke down in sobs. Dimentio flinched. Oh great. Mood swings. The jester knelt down by the minion and gently put an arm around him.

" Shhh... it's ok... it's gonna be ok L... "

The words of comfort were all the jester could think of doing right now. He'd never dealt with this situation before now. So he just sat there, waiting for L to calm down.

( half an hour later )

Mr. L sat at the table, everyone's eyes on him. It was a little annoying to tell the truth. He'd hated attention if it were for something humiliating. And this deffinately qualified. Trying to advert their gaze, he looked down at his stomach. It did look slightly swollen. Maybe he was... ugh... he couldn't even finish that thought.

" So, um, L. "

Mr. L turned to Nastasia. The purple haired girl looked hesitant to ask whatever it was.

" When did you, um, you know, uh... "

Oh gosh... L began blushing like mad.

" N-never! Gross! "

How could the secretary even suggest that?! Why would he ever do that?! Gross! Well... actually... it WAS the only real explanation for it... darn, now he sounded like an idiot. And a jerk.

" L... "

The mechanic turned over to Dimentio now.

" That may not have been the cause... Can you remember how it might've happened? "

" W-well... a magic koopa DID preform some sort of magic on my stomach a while ago... but I didn't think anything had happened at the time... "

Dimentio narrowed his eyes in confusion before leaning back.

" Hmm... I did not know that was even possible. "

" So L. "

Nastasia spoke up again.

" Are gonna, you know, abort? "

Immediately Mr. L's silver eyes widened.

" Heck no! "

He yelled.

" I-I couldn't! "

Dimentio quickly got to his feet and began to pull the mechanic away from the table. L was getting to upset, so maybe some quiet time, or something, would calm him down. Once upstairs and by his bedroom, Dimentio put the minion in his bed and sat beside him. Mr. L looked at him sadly.

" Dim... I don't know what to do... "

Dimentio smiled softly and placed a hand in his shoulder.

" Well, just do what I do when things get this bad. Look on the bright side. "

Bright side... well, soon he'd have a family of his own, he guessed. Slowly, L smiled. He'd have his own child. A little kid to take care of. A tiny little life that depended on him. He smiled widely now and hugged Dimentio.

" Thanks Dim. "

**I know this chapter may seem a bit rushed, so I hope it's still ok. Reviews and request would be appreciated. Thanks! Will try to post again soon! ;)**


	3. Baby gender

**The picture for this story? Yeah, the girl is my oc, Hope. Or death. She has an important role later, so yes. All necessary. Oh, and a time lapse. I always have a problem with filler chapters...**

It had been about three months since Mr. L had been told he was pregnant, and he was beginning to feel a lot better about the whole thing. He was actually enjoying fathering the baby in his stomach. The fact that such a tiny life depended on him just made him feel important. And he loved it. And thank goodness his symptoms had cooled down. His stomach had stopped butchering him, and now all he really had was fatigue. So yes, everything was going well. Although, he couldn't help wondering its gender. He personally didn't care if it were a boy or girl, but not knowing was seriously beginning to bug him. He despised not knowing things. The mechanic moaned a bit, getting out of his bed, the weight beginning to weigh him down. The minion was wearing sweat cloths now, seeing as it was more comfortable for his baby belly, and his regular mask and hat. He sighed and began to head downstairs, ready for his regular check up with Dimentio. The magician had been the one to check up on the baby, make sure it was healthy. Even though he'd have to actually go to the hospital to give birth, this right here was much less embarrassing. Once he got to the stairs, Mimi saw him and rushed up to him, smiling.

" Hey L! "

L smiled back.

" Hey Mimi. "

" I have a question! "

... Ok... Not random at all.

" Do you know what your gonna name the baby yet? "

Huh. Good question actually. Truth was, he'd been thinking about that a lot lately. For a girl, he was thinking of Lorelei. Or for a boy, he was thinking about Jake. Either way, he liked the names. He told Mimi the names, and the girl seemed to light up upon hearing them.

" Aww! Those are great names L! "

Mr. L blushed slightly.

" Thanks Mimi... "

Slowly, the mechanic began heading down stairs again. Ah... baby names... another joy of being pregnant. Once downstairs, he went to the living room and spotted Dimentio rather quickly. The jester was watching tv, looking ready to pass out. Mr. L frowned and walked in front of the jester, quickly gaining his attention.

" Oh... hi L... "

" Dude, are you ok Dim? "

Dimentio sat up, and Mr. L could now see all the cuts and bruises he actually had. The jester sighed, rubbing his sore back.

" Yeah. I just lost against the heroes again... "

Oh... yeah, that would do it. Dimentio suddenly got up and brushed his poncho off a bit.

" But anyway! Lay down, I'll give you your check up. "

L quickly complied, giggling a bit as Dimentio placed his hands on his rounded belly. A little known fact about L was that he was actually a bit ticklish.

" Oh! "

Dimentio chirped, immediately getting Mr. L to sit up in shock.

" What?! What's wrong?! "

The jester then smiled warmly.

" L... your having a baby girl... "

Mr. L gasped and placed his hands on his belly, smiling softly as tears filled up his eyes.

" My baby girl... "

He murmured...

" My baby Lorelei... "

**I had to. I had to make this chapter adorable. Anyway, quick question. Are there cars in the superpaper Mario universe? Please tell me!**


	4. Fear of fat

**More time lapse... I know it sucks, but this'll probably be a funny chapter, circling around the major fear while being pregnant:..**. Fatness! XD

Dimentio sighed, taking a small sip of the coffee Nastasia made for him. Things had been pretty quiet around the castle for a while now and, if anything else, a little boring. Though watching Mr. L eat was a little amusing. He'd have about four plates of food if one were to let him. But then again he WAS eating for two, so that more than made up for it. And it also meant that his baby girl Lorelei was healthy. Ah... Dimentio was actually looking forward to seeing such a bright little soul around castle Bleck. The place could get rather boring and depressing.

Speaking of L, Dimentio hadn't seen him all morning. Wonder where he was? Getting up from the dining room chair, and making sure to grab his coffee, the jester began to look around for the mechanic. At seven months (yes, seven) everyone wanted to make sure L got what he needed. It was important to keep the baby growing healthily and happily. No one wanted her to die and for L to become depressed. No one would hear the end of it.

Dimentio peered into the living room, seeing Mimi reading a book on the couch.

" Mimi darling. "

The green shapeshifter turned to the other.

" Have you seen L? "

" um... No not yet. "

" 'K thanks. "

He then turned and rushed off.

Dimentio then went down stairs to the garage. Maybe Mr. L was down there working on brobot. Even though he wasn't allowed to, the mechanic would still try to sneak off and try to work on the robot. Luckily he only found O'chunks.

" Hey Chunks. "

O'chunks grumbled and looked at Dimentio as he approached.

" You seen L? "

The tall minion blinked in confusion.

" Ehhh, no. Ah haven't seen 'em. "

Dimentio sighed in irritation, and looked up at the large metal robot.

" I don't suppose you've seen him, have you? "

The robots eyes flashed a few times, making the jester sigh again.

" Oh course you haven't. Later. "

Grr... Dimentio was ready to quit. This really did seen like an impossible task right now. Maybe Mr. L just didn't want to be found. The jester was about to just head to his room and listen to some random song on the radio, when he heard some sort of growl from behind the bathroom door. He stopped dead in his tracks. That sounded a lot like... L. What on earth was he doing? Dimentio gently knocked on the door, gaining a squeaked from the other.

" Hey L? Can you come here? "

" No! "

The mechanic cried.

" I'm never coming out! "

Dimentio sighed; great. L was in a dramatic mood today. That was the one mood everyone found hilarious, but also really hard to deal with.

" L, you HAVE to come out SOME time. Other people live here to you know. "

There was a moment of silence on the other end, until finally Mr. L opened the door. He looked sad, yet also a bit serious. He looked up at Dimentio.

" Dim? Can I ask you something? "

Oh joy.

" Sure L. What's up? "

" A-am I... fat...? "

Dimentio quickly became more delicate upon hearing that. Somehow, he knew that subject would come up eventually.

" No. Your healthy. "

" Dimentio, tell the truth. I'm a whale. "

Ok, now he REALLY had to try not to laugh.

" Well... I could say it if you really wanted me to... but I'd be lying. L, really, your not fat. "

Mr. L looked up at the jester and folded his arms.

" Really? "

Dimentio smiled softly.

" Really. Now, come on. Lets go watch tv. "

L laughed at the others seemingly randomness.

" Your the best. "

The jester smiled and began walking to the living room.

" Yeah, and don't you forget it. "

L laughed again and began to follow him.

**Aww... L is so cute... anyway. Please tell me if there are cars in this universe! It could ruin my whole plot line! :'(**


	5. Life and Death herself

**Thanks for answering my question. But for the sake of my "carefully planned plot line" I'll have one. Besides, it might be safer for L than teleporting. Please don't hate me for it! **

" L? "

Nastasia called. The mechanic was now nine months along, so one needed to keep an extra close eye on him.

" L? "

This was getting annoying. Was the mechanic hiding from her? She turned the corner to the kitchen, and glared as L wasn't there either.

" Mr. L! "

" ... Nastasia...? "

The secretary turned when she heard the seemingly in pain whimper. From the living room. As she was about to run after the noise, Dimentio teleported in, grabbed her, and teleported back to the living room. There, on the couch, sat Mr. L, who looked like he was in a lot of pain. Nastasia quickly sat beside him, placing a hand on his knee.

" N-Nassy... "

The mechanic whined. Nastasia turned to Dimentio, who nodded.

" It's time. "

The secretary covered her mouth in shock. Dimentio, on the other hand, was remaining calm. Or at least trying to.

" I'll take him to the doctor. You alert the others. "

" 'K. "

Dimentio watched her go before rushing back to L. He then tried to help him up. Unfortunately L didn't seem to want to move. But he really couldn't blame him. Poor guy had to be in pain.

" L, please, we need to get going. "

Mr. L whined again and finally let Dim lead him to the car.

A few minutes of driving went by, and Dimentio couldn't help but worry about L as he drove. The mechanic had been awfully quiet. He tried to focus on the road, because it was raining, but couldn't help but check up on the mechanic every here and there. Turning back to the road, Dimentio let out a scream, before everything went black.

' ... urgh... '

Mr. L groaned mentally.

' Wh-where... am I? '

The minion opened his eyes, realizing he was on the ground,... on his stomach. He immediately picked himself off the ground and felt his stomach, fearing his baby had been killed. To his surprise, his stomach was nice and slim again.

" W-what the L? "

He began looking around, eyes settling on a car. His car. It was wrecked. But how did he get out side of it? Slowly, the minion approached the car, and gasped at what he saw.

There, in the car, sat Dimentio, and himself. They were bloody, and unmoving. He backed up in horror, now seeing another truck on the other side of the car. He watched the truck drivers eyes widen before he slammed his foot on the gas petal and take off. Mr. L glared; why that little coward. But that still didn't explain why he could see himself in the car.

" Greetings Mr. L. "

L jumped and turned around to find... he wasn't alone. There stood a really tall, pale girl with black hair so long it dragged on the ground. Her skirt and slightly reveling top were purple (as well as her high heel shoes) and there were two bright blue bands around her thin waist. She had black and red tights and sleeves, and finally her eyes. Her eyes were completely white, and red was in the place of where the white would be on a normal person. Needless to say... she was rather beautiful.

Mr. L cocked his head a bit; maybe she knew what was going on.

" Who... who are you...? "

He stuttered unintentionally. This just made the pale girl smile.

" I go by many names, actually. I prefer the name Hope. "

Hope?

" Did you give yourself that name? "

Hope smiled.

" Yes. Though the living- "

Uh oh.

" -know me as death. "

Wait! Death?! Did that mean he was-?! The mechanic could feel tears welling up in his eyes. If he was died, then how could his baby be alright? Suddenly he heard some creaking coming from the car. Turning, he saw Dimentio crawling out of the carnage. The jesters mask and hat were torn almost to pieces and barely sticking to his face. He tried to get up, but immediately stopped at the intense pain in his right leg. Shaking it off, he turned around and shrieked once he saw Mr. L's lifeless body.

" Mr. L! "

Crawling over to the mechanic, he felt for a pulse and for a baby kick. He felt a baby kick, but no pulse. His mismatched eyes filled with tears.

" L, no... y-you can't die... your baby needs you... "

Mr. L frowned.

" Dim, I'm right here! "

" Don't bother Mr. L. Your on the spiritual plane with me right now. He can't hear us, or see us. "

He turned to Hope.

" YOUR death! Can't you do something?!"

The girl crossed her arms and looked off to the side, seeming to debate something.

" Well... technically yes but... "

She then looked back at him, eyes full of question.

" Are you sure you want to go back? I mean, I'm not gonna sugar coat it; you'll be in a LOT of pain. "

Mr. L nodded as if it weren't even a question.

" Of course. Lorelei is depending on me. "

Hope smiled.

" Well... I'm not really supposed to bring you back, but you know, your pretty awesome. So I'm prepared for whatever."

The long haired girl then did the unexpected; she placed a icy hand on his forehead.

" Hold still. "

There was a harsh flash of light, blinding Mr. L for a few minutes before it faded.

...

Mr. L groaned harshly, coughing in a desperate attempt to get the air back into his system. Dimentio backed up in absolute shock; how was this even possible?! He was as dead as a door knob! Mr. L opened his silver eyes and turned to the magician, and immediately groaned at the pain in his lower region.

" D-Dimentio... "

He whined; Hope was right. This pain was excruciating (took forever to spell that right XD).

Dimentio tried to pull L out from the car, but the roof had him pinned down by the chest. Ohhh... what to do? He couldn't help L if he was pinned to the car.

" Oh grambi, please send a miracle! "

He prayed. But he was definitely surprised when he got an answer.

" Well, I'm not grambi, and I'm certainly no miracle, but maybe I could help. "

Dimentio gasped and turned around to find the tall girl. Mr. L, who was now panting, turned and looked at her funny.

" I... I thought you were on the... spiritual plane... "

She smirked.

" Mr. L, I'm death. I can be on whatever plane I choose. The spiritual plane... "

Hope walked up to the car and, with a single punch, sent the roof to the car flying. The guys both looked at her in great surprise; she was MUCH stronger than they thought.

" ... Or the human plane. "

Hope smirked at the boys shocked/ impressed faces, picked L up and placed him on the ground gently. Dimentio looked at her like she was crazy.

" Lady, he needs a doctor! "

Hope glared at him.

" Hey! We don't have enough time to make it to the hospital! Well, I can get there in no time, but it's dangerous for L and Lorelei! I know what I'm doing! "

She then looked down with slight sarcasm.

" Trust me, I'm ancient... "

Just then, Mr. L screamed, regaining their attention. Hope grinned in slight embarrassment.

" Oh right. Dimentio, you may want to look away. "

( Some time later. I can't type this scene, it just bugs me, so use your imagination please. )

Castle Bleck remained quiet, everybody eager to see the guys come back. Mimi was falling asleep, so O'chunks was carrying her. Nastasia was also falling asleep, so every time she began to fall over, Count Bleck would catch her. So yes, waiting was putting everyone to sleep. Finally, after hours of waiting, the front door opened, reviling not two, but four figures. And one was really tiny.

The four came inside, and everyone immediately looked at the two girls. One was Hope, who was carrying Dimentio on her right upper arm. And poor Dimmy had a broken leg. Luckily he had a cast on.

And then there was little Lorelei. The little baby girl was bundled in a tiny pink blanket. She had the brilliant silver eyes of Mr. L and a tiny patch of brown hair on her head. All in all, she was a beautiful baby. Mimi squealed and raced up to the child.

" Aww! Can I hold her L? "

Mr. L carefully placed Lorelei in her arms and turned to count Bleck, who was staring at Hope strangely.

" Mr. L, who is that girl, asked count Bleck? "

Oh right! He hadn't introduced Hope yet!

" Oh, that's, uh,- "

" Hope. "

The pale girl interrupted.

" Or death, if you will. "

Everyone looked at her in fear, only causing her to grin.

" Oh relax. I'm not going to reap you until it's your time to go. Actually, you should all be thanking me. It's because of me that Mr. L's alive. "

O'chunks gasped.

" Yeh mean yeh saved the boy? "

Hope merely nodded before placing Dimentio on O'chunks arm. She then looked down, appearing to be sad. It was hard to tell though.

" I guess... I should get out of your hair now... "

She was about to head out the door when Mr. L told her to wait. She looked at him as if he were crazy.

" Maybe you could stay here. "

Hope's eyes seemed to light up at the thought, and quickly looked at the count. Count Bleck pondered the thought for a moment.

" Well... you DID just save my minions, confirmed count Bleck. Sure. We'd love to have you. "

Hope squealed slightly.

" Thank you! "

Mr. L smiled, taking his baby girl back from Mimi. Nastasia walked up to L and smiled at the now sleeping child.

" She really is a beautiful baby L. "

Mr. L smiled as well, looking straight at his little Lorelei.

" Yeah... "

He murmured.

" Yeah she is. "

**End. Aww! Hope you liked it! It took forever to type. **


End file.
